There are known USB connectors that include two independent ports generally provided for Micro USB (for example, Micro USB 2.0) and USB 3.0 standards compatibility, respectively. One port is used for a Micro USB mating connector, and the other port is for USB 3.0 mating connector.
However, since the known USB connector has two independent ports separate from each other, the overall dimensions of the known USB connector are approximately two times the size of other known USB connectors solely used for Micro USB mating connectors. Accordingly, the known USB connector is too large in the dimension, thereby increasing the cost.
The port of the known USB connector used for Micro USB mating connector includes five contacts having a pair of differential signal contacts for transmitting Micro USB signals, a power contact for supplying an electric power to the connector; a ground contact, and a detection contact. The other port used for USB 3.0 mating connector includes four contacts having two pair of differential signal contacts for transmitting USB 3.0 signals.
Furthermore, during manufacturing of the known USB connector, a bridge portion is generally positioned between adjacent longer contacts to connect the adjacent longer contacts and hold the relative position of the same. After an insulation body has been molded on the contacts, these bridge portions must be cut and removed.
However, in the prior art, these bridge portions are formed at electrical contact portions of the longer contacts which are exposed outside the insulation body. Thereby, after the bridge portion is cut and removed, a small incision is left in the contact, and an internal base material of the contact is exposed to outside elements. As a result, during corrosion resistance testing of the electrical contact portion with nitrous acid, a corrosion point may be formed at the small incision produced by cutting the bridge portion and then gradually expanded to the whole electrical contact portion of the contact, decreasing the corrosion resistance of the contact and making adverse effects on performances of the contact.